


May I Have This Dance?

by SpiltSoda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Complete, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, My First AO3 Post, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiltSoda/pseuds/SpiltSoda
Summary: “May I have this dance?” Michael says, hand extended, his body slightly bowed while he looks up at me smirking with mischief in those emerald green eyes. I cocked my eyebrow up “Oh? Was it not you who said that nobody in their right mind would want to dance with me?”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work and it's kinda short. I wrote this at like 2am. It's really bad I'm so sorry.

“May I have this dance?” Michael says, hand extended, his body slightly bowed while he looks up at me smirking with mischief in those emerald green eyes. I cocked my eyebrow up “Oh? Was it not you who said that nobody in their right mind would want to dance with me?” I said, mirroring his smirk, my gloved arms crossed upon each other. He stood up straight, the smirk never leaving his face “I believe the term I used was ogre. And yes, nobody in their right mind would want to dance with you. However, me being oh so generous, has taken pity upon your lonely form and thought you needed a dance. Now Elizabeth, may I have this dance?” I wasn’t lonely, not at all, in fact before Michael asked for the dance I was having a wonderful time chatting with Beatrice. I looked over to her and saw her mouthing ‘Go on, don’t be rude,’ I rolled my eyes and took Michael’s hand.

The music was just the way I liked it, a song perfect for a waltz with a hint of darkness hidden within the notes, the tempo not too fast and not too slow, just perfect. Michael’s hand was seated comfortably upon my waist while my hand was on the back of his nape. I could tell he was surprised that I wasn’t too bad on my feet “Who knew Little Ellie could dance like The Queen?” he teased. I answered with more intricate and graceful moves, following the beat of the symphony that seemed to surround us. I knew he was light on his feet, following my lead without a hitch. His emerald green eyes staring into my icy blue ones, daring me to go even further. By now the whole ball was fixated on us, to them we looked like two pieces of a puzzle, fitting perfectly with one another, however to us, this was a battle of mind.

My relationship with Michael was odd, we were closer to foes than friends, and yet we trusted each other with our lives. His normally messy black hair somehow managed to be tamed, slicked back with a tuft of hair in front, it looked good on him, but I preferred it when his hair when it was at the peak of it’s mess. I preferred him at the peak of mess, when his eyes show signs of mania and wicked grin at his face whenever one of his tests worked out. “Darling, if you continue to stare, you might just fall in love with me” he said with a mocking tone, “Oh please, if anyone is falling in love over here it’s you. Don’t think I didn’t feel your eyes from across the ballroom” I replied with a mocking tone of my own, he faltered for half a second, nobody else would’ve noticed, but he’s an open book to me. “And what if you’re right? What if I am in love with you, ma chérie?” he doesn’t think twice about what comes out of his mouth, he’s called me nicknames more than he has my birth name. “Well if that’s the case then you're in luck, mi rey” I reply as my upper body is inches above ground and my arms hang loosely off his shoulder, the only support I have is his strong arms on the back of waist.


End file.
